Dance With Me
by anon princess
Summary: Korra reluctantly agrees to go on a date with her friend, Asami. Asami takes them to dance lessons. There Korra meets their (amazingly sexy) instructor. Korra meets the dancer for a special lesson after hours. How will Asami cope? Korvira modern AU.


I have done it this time. At least I have plans on finishing?

* * *

**Dance With Me - Chapter One**

My eyes flickered open to yellow daylight. I yawned as I stretched my arms out wide. The smell of fresh pancakes filled the apartment. I let out a sigh. My roommate, Asami Sato, is always planning something when she makes me breakfast. I hopped out of bed with another yawn and headed down the hallway.

My life was, for the most part, normal. I lived in Republic City with my roommate, Asami. Asami is a world renowned engineer, while I'm a part-time worker at the local vitamin store. As boring as my job gets I do it well and enjoy it at times. I enjoy talking to customers and helping them find the best supplements for them. Asami thinks I'm crazy for working at the store for so long; she thinks I should peruse a goal in life. To hell with that.

"Good morning Korra!" Asami purred, smiling like the morning sun. Today my roommate is off from work, the only time she'll wear her light red nightgown at nine AM.

"Morning," I said with little enthusiasm. I sat down at the kitchen table. "Pancakes. What's the occasion?"

"Oh, nothing Korra."

"Don't lie to me."

Asami gave in. "Fine," she said as she set pancakes on the table in front of me. "I was wondering if you'd go on a date with me." I sighed. It was the thousandth time my roommate had asked me out. I've said no every time. She gets annoying, but I respect her perseverance.

Asami and I have been friends for years. Asami and I met when I was looking for a place to stay while I was going to community college and when Asami was looking for a roommate while she was going to a prestigious university downtown. We've been living together ever since. After awhile she developed feelings for me, but I never felt the same.

I cleared my throat. "Look Asami, you're my best friend. You're a great girl, but I don't want to date you." I received Asami's disappointed 'pouty' look. Every time I gave her that answer it made me feel horrible, but i won't settle for my friend. She deserves to move on.

"Please Korra!" Asami pleaded.

"No!"

"Come on! Will one date kill you? Give me a chance!"

I groaned. I guess I'll negotiate. "If I go out with you this one time will you stop asking me out?"

"Sure! anything!"

"Fine," I said, "one date and that's it. Don't get too excited." That's exactly what my roommate did. She got excited.

"Thank you Korra!" Asami squeaked. She hugged my head with a goofy smile. "I'll set us up for dance lessons tomorrow!" She said as she pranced down the hallway.

"WHAT!?" I yelled. I could hear Asami's laughter in the other room.

_Great,_ I thought,_ dancing._

_I'm screwed._

* * *

A dark haired woman stood in the front of the room. Her long hair was fixed into a braid. She wore a light green shirt and grey sweatpants. She seemed kind yet stern and she glowed with confidence. "Hello everyone. My name is Kuvira. I'll be your instructor today," she announced. My blue eyes met Kuvira's stunning green ones. She gave me a smirk then turned to teach her class. I couldn't keep my eyes off her.

_Whoa._

We started the day with dancing with our partners. I danced with Asami of coarse. Asami smiled at me. "My favorite thing about taking a dancing session with you is that its your idea of hell," she said. I rolled my eyes at her. She laughed. Asami was right. I've had two left feet since the begging of time.

My eyes dashed back to Kuvira. She danced by her assistant with grace. I had trouble staying on my feet. Kuvira watched me from afar. She stepped up and put one hand on my shoulder and the other on my waist. She guided my body into the right position. "Relax your muscles and stay light on your feet," Kuvira said to me. Asami furrowed her eyebrows and gave Kuvira a look. Her 'stay off' look.

"Alright everyone! Take a break!" Kuvira yelled over the chatter.

"I'll be right back," Asami said before she left for the bathroom.

"You're the most graceful dancer I've met yet," Kuvira said with a smile and *just* a hint of sarcasm.

"Very funny," I said with a smirk, "its Korra by the way."

"Korra.."

"Soo, Is *she* your girlfriend?" she asked.

"Asami? Oh no," I said, "I did this with her today to shut her up."

Kuvira chuckled. "Its a good enough reason to meet me anyway."

_Silence._

Kuvira broke it. "Would you go on a date with me?"

I smiled. I blushed. I felt like my heart would beat out of my chest. "Sure. When?"

"Back here at ten tonight," she said.

"Ooh! Fancy," I joked. "I'll be there."

No sooner did Asami return from the bathroom. The rest of the session went accordingly. Except that Kuvira and I couldn't keep our eyes off each other. I couldn't wait until ten.

Before I left the studio Kuvira caught me by the door. She handed me a slip of paper. "Call me," she said.

"Sure thing."

* * *

"What were you and that girl talking about?" Asami Asked. We were waiting for our noodles at our favorite noodle joint. We have been eating here with our friends since I moved in with her.

"Nothing important," I said. I tapped my fingers on the table. Asami could tell I was lying. She can always tell when I'm lying.

"Korra," she said stiffly, "tell me the truth."

My face turned red. "She flirted with me and - "

"Korra, please, A blind deaf man could figure that one out," Asami said. She wasn't wrong.

"She also asked me out andI'mreallysorrybecauseI -"

"Stop. I don't care," Asami said with a faint smile.

"Really? I thought you'd be mad.." Sure Asami isn't one to get terribly mad, but I thought if I hooked up with another girl today she would get a bit mad. "Aren't you jealous?"

Our waiter arrived with our noodles, interrupting us. "Your food ladies," he said as he placed the bowls in front of us. He placed a set of chopsticks beside each bowl. I started to eat.

"Yes, I'm jealous. It would be ridiculous if I wasn't," Asami said, "but I said one date would be enough, so I can't control what you do after said date."

"Thanks, Asami."

"No problem," she said with a smile. We talked rarely as we ate. I couldn't shake the feeling it wasn't okay. Its never okay.

* * *

Asami plopped her purse on the counter. We had just returned from dinner and a mover. "That wasn't too bad, was it?" Asami said.

"No," I said, "not bad at all." Although I had a good time with my friend, I was relieved to get home. No more pressure. No more worries.

"Good," Asami said. She kissed my cheek, leaving some of her red lipstick behind. I blushed. _Why did she have to do that?_ "I'm going to bed soon. See you in the morning!"

"See you."

After Asami was gone I cleaned my cheek off. I don't want that there later. I flopped onto the couch and pulled out the piece of paper from earlier. My thumb over the numbers written on the paper. I pulled out my phone as well and I dialed Kuvira's number. My heart raced as I waited for her to reply.

"Hey."

"Hey."

* * *

To be continued! Short but meh. Packing too many events in this chapter will drive me to insanity. ~ rare pairs make meh happeh ~


End file.
